Kryptos
|image = S2e18 Kryptos.png |first = Weirdmageddon Part 1 |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (no lines) |voice = |inspiration = Masonic compassKryptos' concept art |# = |case = |species = Unknown (possibly Dream Demon) |abilities = Flight |weaknesses =Unicorn hair |environment = Gravity Falls, Oregon |diet = |alias = |alliance =The Henchmaniacs |goal = To party and "get weird" |home = Unknown dimension Fearamid (former) |family = |friends = |enemies = |likes = Partying "Spin the Person" |dislikes = |weapons = |fate = Sucked back into the nightmare realm |quote = "Oh snap!, He just killed Time Baby!" }} is an interdimensional criminal from an unknown dimension who appears during the events of Weirdmageddon. History Background Eons before the events of the series Kryptos indulged in criminal activities before being called together by Bill Cipher, along with 8 Ball, Amorphous Shape, Hectorgon, Keyhole, Teeth, Paci-Fire, Pyronica, and Zanthar. Season 2 In Weirdmageddon Part 1," during the cold open, Bill introduces Kryptos with the rest of his friends to the residents of Gravity Falls. Afterwards, on Main Street, Kryptos and the others watch Bill turn Ford into a golden statue and taunt Dipper before burning the journals. Later in the episode, Kryptos is seen playing "Spin the Person" and enjoying the "V.I.P." party Bill is having at the Fearamid until Time Baby and the Time Police crash the party. To the beings' delight, Bill vaporizes Time Baby and his squadron. The party then continues as Kryptos and the other beings rejoice over Time Baby's presumed death. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," Kryptos and the rest of Bill's minions attempt to leave Gravity Falls to spread their chaos worldwide, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier around the town. He is later seen wearing a sling, meaning he broke his arm during the collision. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," Kryptos participates in the battle against the Shacktron. Following Bill's defeat, the being is sucked back to the Nightmare Realm along with its comrades. Appearance Kryptos' appearance is similar to Bill, as Kryptos is also a floating geometric shape with black limbs. Like Bill, Kryptos is based on the symbol of a secret society, in this case, the masonic compass. It is a grey-navy colored rhombus. The top perimeter of its shape resembles a compass, with a functioning eye at the turning point, and the bottom perimeter resembles a square ruler. Additionally, Kryptos has a large wide mouth with buck teeth, wears black gloves, and has a small light blue aura. Sightings Trivia *In concept, Kryptos was originally going to be named Andrew, be colored purple, and have a large purple aura. *Kryptos may have a deeper connection to Bill then the rest of Bill's goons, as he appears to come from the second dimension as well. *In the Bill Cipher AMA, Bill mentioned that he doesn't like Kryptos, though he was probably referring to the real life statue of the same name. de:Kryptos ru:Криптос es:Kryptos it:Kryptos bg:Криптос nl:Kryptos ro:Kryptos Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Weirdmageddon